the gods read completeer
by Pikachu087
Summary: straight foward into the story.


_**Author's Note: PJO and HoO are not mine. And The First Legion series and the Heroes and Legacies series are not mine.**_

Olympus (200X)

It was a normal day on Olympus when all of a sudden a bright light appeared. When it disappear there were roughly 14 demigods, one cyclops, one mortal, one hunter, one legacy, and 2 oracles on Olympus. They were Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angio, Jason Grace, Nicole, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace, Chase Jackson, Rachael Elizabeth Dare** (hard to forget her full name)**, Alexandria Grace, Tyson, Noah Hawkins, Clarisse, Luke, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Reyna, Hazel, Leo, Piper, and Morgan. "Who are you?" thundered **(pun intended)** Zeus. "Lord Zeus, I'm Chase Jackson. I'm the child of Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon and Neptune and child of the propecy, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Mineva and Offical Aricheit of Olympus. And we have Nico di Angio, son of Hades; Jason Grace, son of Jupiter; Nicole, a mortal; Grover Underwood, a stayr; Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; Rachael Elizabeth Dare, an Oracle; Alexandria Grace, daughter of Thalia Grace and Apollo; Tyson, cyclops; Noah Hawkins; Clarisse, daughter of Ares; Luke, son of Hermes; Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes; Reyna; Hazel, daughter of Pluto; Leo; Piper; and Morgan, an Oracle." Let's just say that people's jaws were on the ground. Percy's jaw was in ocean **(literally LOL)**. "I was the one who summoned everyone who teleported in here. To read these stories that will make us learn. I was blackmailed by Athena to do this. We are reading the book '**Past meets Future: The Lightning Theif' **here's what the description is: '**The Fates send twelve demigods back in time to the Winter Solstice of 2000.**' Before anyone asks what year it is it is the year 200X. '**What happens when they read the books with the gods? Can they create a better world and prevent the deaths of many demigods? Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**'. This by a mortal from a website called fanfiction called DragonEyeLiz. I will read first."

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth stared down at her picture. Tears fell and blurred the colors, but after carrying it around for four months, it was already battered. "Percy..." She muttered. **"Awww."

** Piper placed a comforting hand on Annabeth's back, and then glared hard at the three boys sitting awkwardly off to the side. Nico, Leo, and Jason tried to look anywhere but back at Piper. **"Aaaawwww!"

**She opened her mouth to scold them, but a bright white light engulfed the five, interrupting Piper's charmspeak.  
**note the sweat

**Thalia crouched low behind the bush. She had been on this scent for days, and was starting to get discouraged. If she couldn't even find this stupid monster, would she ever be able to find her missing friend, Percy Jackson? He**(r)** face contorted into a scowl. She stood to signal the other Hunters to keep moving, but before she could, a white light flashed, and Thalia was gone.  
**"WHAT?"

**Frank and Hazel sat on the edge of the Argo II, swinging their legs over the side and sharing a pastry. It was their second day on the ship. Hazel gazed across the sky and took another bite of the fruit tart. Frank kissed her on the cheek and started to say something to her but a white light, like the flash of a camera, engulfed the two, and they vanished. All that was left was the half eaten fruit tart.  
**tears

**Percy Jackson couldn't be happier. After eight long months, he had Annabeth and his memory back. He stood at the front of the Argo II watching the sun rise and waiting for Annabeth to wake up. He smiled and thought that his luck couldn't be better. A split second later, a blinding light surrounded him, interrupting his beautiful morning.  
**"FUCK THE FATES!" thunder booms.

**"All I'm saying is since Percy Jackson has ignored his praetorship and run off with a bunch of **_**graecus**_**, we must elect someone must take his place! I, being the wonderful Roman legionary and augur that I am, would gladly run in the election." Octavian smiled, a little out of breath from his mini-rant. Reyna rubbed her temples. Octavian had been trying for two hours to convince the concil to hold a late election and make him praetor. It was giving Reyna a headache. She stood. "That is enough, Octavian. It is strictly against the rules to elect a praetor after the Feast of Fortuna. Percy was raised as a praetor and-" Two white lights cut off Reyna's speech. When they faded, the praetor and the augur had disappeared.  
**"MIRAGE!"

**It was a typical Winter Solstice on Olympus. Persephone and Demeter were arguing about cereal. Apollo and Hermes tried to crack a joke, but were both slapped by Artemis. Athena and Ares were arguing about who the better war god is. Dionysus was reading his wine magazine. Aphrodite was trying to convince Hephaestus to make her more magic jewelry. Hades was sitting in the 'guest chair' in the corner, grumbling about how unfair it was. Poseidon and Zeus were arguing over who had the best powers.  
**which they had been doing before hand.

**"Well, since I have the sky, I get all the birds," Zeus stated smugly.**

**Poseidon laughed. "That may be, brother. But I have fish **_**and **_**horses. Beat that, you-" Five blinding white lights flashed in the throne room of the gods. The screams of twelve demigods echoed across Olympus. Zeus, thinking fast, snapped his fingers and a couch appeared out of thin air. Eleven of the twelve landed safely on the couch. One unlucky demigod, a boy with black wind-blown hair, landed face first on the cold ground. The Olympians looked at the boy with pity, sure that he must be dead.**

**"Ow..." the boy groaned. "Gods, that hurt..." Another white light flashed and a box with a note attached fell on his head. "Dammit!" he yelled louder. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at two demigods on the couch. One was a girl with dark brown hair and mocha skin. The other was a Chinese boy, with a baby face that didn't really match his large frame. "How come you guys landed on the couch and I didn't?"**

**The boy smirked. "I guess we're just cool like that"**

**Farther down at the end of the couch, a girl with blonde curly hair and a tear-streaked face looked up suddenly. "Percy...?" she muttered, as if in a trace.**

**"Yeah?" the dark-haired boy, Percy, answered. "I'm here"**

**"Sort-of," laughed a younger boy with jet black hair.**

**Percy turned to glare at the boy, just in time to see the blonde crash into him.**

**"Percy, I missed you so much!" she said through the hug.**

**"Um, yeah, Annabeth, I missed you too," Percy replied, looking confused.**

**The blonde, Annabeth, looked upset. "Wh-what's wrong?"**

**"Um, nothing I guess." Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, it's only been, like four hours since I saw you."**

**"What?" It was Annabeth's turn to look confused. "Percy, what's today's date?"**

**"June twenty-sixth."**

**"No, it's March."**

**"No, it's June."**

**"No," interrupted Apollo. "It's December twenty-first, 2000." All the demigods turned to look at the olympians with confused looks, as if they just noticed the fifteen-foot tall gods.**

**Zeus cleared his throat. "The package?" he said, gesturing to the brown bow with the note. Percy lifted the box off the ground and began to read:**

**Dear confused gods and demigods,**

**We, the Fates, have sent these twelve demigods back in time, in hopes to create a new dimension with a better future. In this box you will find seven books. No one is allowed to leave until all seven have been read. Time outside of the throne room will remain paused while you read. The demigods will all give their names and any other information they volunteer. NO killing or maiming the heroes.**

**Sincerely, The Fates.**

**Percy opened the box, pulled out the first book, and began to flip through it. He paled.**

**"Oh, no," he said. "I think this is in my point of view..."**

**Two demigods at the end of the couch, a girl with black spiky hair and a silver circlet, and the younger boy with the jet-black hair, looked at each other and said, "Blackmail." Percy groaned.**

**The blonde, Annabeth, stood and said, "We'd better introduce ourselves. I'll go first. I'm Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus."**

**A girl with choppy brown hair and a Cherokee complexion stood. "I'm Piper Mclean."**

**The blonde boy next to her said, "I'm Jason Grace."**

**"I'm Leo Valdez," said the mischievous-looking boy next to Jason.**

**The boy next to Leo looked up. "Nico DiAngelo."**

**"Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunt." Artemis smiled, and then frowned, wondering what happened to Zoe.**

**"I am Reyna, praetor of Rome, Twelfth Legion Fulmatia."**

**"Wait!" yelled Hera. "What are Greeks doing with Romans?"**

**"You'll find out, Queen Hera," Annabeth spit the words at the goddess.**

**"Octavian," said a smug-looking boy next to Reyna. "Augur of Rome."**

**"I'm Hazel Levesque." Hades' eyes widened as he looked at his once-dead daughter.**

**The boy next to her spoke. "Frank Zhang."**

**The dark-haired boy on the floor stood. "I'm Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus. Who's gonna read first?"**

**Chapter 2**

**After much debate, and a few convincing kisses from Annabeth, Percy decided to let her read, disappointing Athena, who loved to read. He sat down on the end of the couch next to Frank and Hazel, with Annabeth cuddled up next to him.**

**Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher**

**Thalia started laughing. Frank looked at Percy and asked, "Seriously?" Percy shrugged.**

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

**Nico rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."**

**"LANGUAGE!" yelled Piper.**

**If your reading this because you think might be one, my advice is:**


End file.
